


Josie/Sera Comic

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: Just a little dialogue-less comic for the Black Emporium Exchange. I hope you enjoy Ginogollum!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginogollum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginogollum/gifts).




End file.
